


Wonderful Morning

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf has some early morning thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baroqueangel).



Zolf Kimblee rolled on his side so he could watch his bride as she slept. He could not remember when he had slept so soundly before. He was sure it would had to have been before he had been found unacceptable for society.

Sheska refused to tell him how she managed to persuade the Führer to pardon him. He curled around her and was once more struck by the thought of how lucky he was to be with her. He was sure he would enjoy waking every morning in their warm bed and not alone in his cold prison cot.


End file.
